


A Sweet Kiss

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Sweet, butterfly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Cas and Dean are sweet when they're alone. Dean gets a butterfly kiss ♡PB100 Drabble
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Kudos: 24
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	A Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 challenge  
> Prompt: Butterfly  
> Unbeta'd 
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, a butterfly kiss is when someone affectionately flutters their eyelashes against your eyelashes or skin :3

Only when they're alone does Dean let Cas get sweet on him. Cas takes full advantage of these moments, sliding his hands down Dean's sides in an attempt to entice a giggle out of his ticklish lover. The sound is unbridled and open, and only for Cas' ears. 

Dean is sprawled out beneath Cas, lying on the grass in an open field. They came here to look at the stars but all Cas cares about is the galaxy of freckles dusting Dean's red cheeks. 

Cas lowers himself and Dean leans in for a kiss. Instead, eyelashes flutter against warm skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and kudos if you liked it ♡


End file.
